crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
Footballs
Index= These are all of the Flaming Football (soccerball) characters from the Foot series. Each one of these characters uses the same sculpt, but has a different flag or symbol on their face, which represents a different football team. |-| Bala= Bala is the 8th character in the Foot series. He is the 1st football of the team Ibericos from Spain. Description When this football is kicked into the air, it takes advantage to fly out of the stadium and walks around, it will return when it feels like it. Stats *Special Ability: Flight Control *Favorite Game: Dribbling Gallery Bala0.jpg|Sticker Jpgreplace.jpg|Version 2 with a crown symbol on him asfasf.PNG|Unpainted Burgundy fasfsaf.PNG|Unpainted Light Blue Alternate Names *Bala-Y |-| Dowah= Dowah is the 18th character in the Foot series. He is the 2nd football of the team Woofens from Germany. Description It has the ability to divide into several smaller balls for slipping through the fingers of the goalkeepers. Stats *Special Ability: Multi Balls *Favorite Game: N/A Gallery Dowah0.jpg|Sticker DowahArt.png|Artwork Dowah2.jpg|Version 2 with the Deutschland Crest GoldBol.png|Gold safsagsa.PNG|Unpainted Blue asfsafasf.PNG|Unpainted Yellow |-| Lota= Lota is the 28th character in the Foot series. He is the 3rd football of the team Tangus from Argentina. Description Needed Stats *Special Ability: Needed *Favorite Game: Needed Gallery Lota0.jpg|Sticker Whiteclone1.jpg|Version 2 asfsfsa.PNG|Unpainted Green fasfsafa.PNG|Unpainted Black |-| Flamb= Flamb is the 38th character in the Foot series. He is the 4th football of the team Britkicks from England. Description It is frozen with liquid nitrogen when an opponent dares to give it a kick. Stats *Special Ability: Nitro Goal *Favorite Game: Goal to Goal Gallery Flamb0.jpg|Sticker Flamb.jpg FlambV2.jpg|Version 2 |-| Hedon= Hedon is the 48th character in the Foot series. He is the 5th football of the team Guacos from Mexico, and team South Africa in the Dutch release. Description It's addicted to eating peppers because it believes that if it is spicy, then the goalkeeper can not hold onto it. Stats *Special Ability: Pepper Ball *Favorite Game: Penalty Gallery Hedon0.jpg|Sticker Fifuh2366.png PinGol0.jpgSticker.jpg|South African team colors Hedonithink.jpg|Version 2 vxzvxzvzx.PNG|Unpainted Black Alternate Names *Balita *Hedon |-| Gumo= Gumo is the 58th character in the Foot series. He is the 6th football of the team Brazus from Brazil. Description An old ball which has already been kicked around at many classic games, GUMO keeps inside many secrets about soccer. Stats *Special Ability: Knowledge *Favorite Game: Pin Gogo's Gallery D8672404-b37b-11e4-80ac-3f934a19d8be.jpg|Sticker Gumopaintedn.jpg|Green Gumpostar.jpg|Version 2 rtutrutr.PNG|Unpainted Light Blue |-| Pomm= Pomm is the 68th character in the Foot series. He is the 7th football of the team Zurros from Italy. Description It changes it's consistency when the opponents kicks it, changes from soft and flexible to heavy and rigid. Stats *Special Ability: Mutation *Favorite Game: Dribbling Gallery Pomm0.jpg|Sticker Pomm22.jpg|Version 2 |-| Asfer= Asfer is the 78th character in the Foot series. He is the 8th football of the team Lebles from France. Description needed Stats *Needed *Needed Gallery Asfer0.jpg|Sticker Israel_lot_-1_Gogos.jpg|Asfer by Mega Birigo Asfter2.jpg|Version 2 fgsdg.PNG|Unpainted Yellow gagaag.PNG|Unpainted Green AE934047-5D63-45F6-A34C-A6AC1D51F204.jpeg |-| Pin-Gol= Pin-Gol is the 88th character in the Foot series. He is the 9th football of the team Latinus from Chile, team Netherlands in the Dutch release and team Tikos from Costa Rica in the Tosty release. Appearance He looks like a Soccerball on Fire, with the Team Latinus, Netherlands or Tikos Logo on it. The Tosty edition known as 'Pin-Goal' instead of 'Pin-Gol' is almost identical to Asfer, the French football. Although, Asfer has Blue Flames only, has two more Pentagons than Pin-Gol (Tosty), and does not have a Beige Base. Pin-Goal also uses a body pose entirely different from the other balls. Description Needed Stats * Needed * Needed Gallery PinGol0.jpg|Sticker Bronzen0.jpg|Sticker (Bronze) Mj7JovnkF1FvxTLBYubanbw.jpg Staronvace.jpg|Version 2 Pin-GolTostyArtwork.png|Pin-Gol (Tosty) Artwork I_want_Tiko1.png|Version 3 (Team Tikos / Costa Rica from the Tosty release) FootballCosta.png ihbbkkjb.PNG|Energy yjtdfku.PNG|Unpainted Blue Trivia *The C1000 Figure still has the Team Latinus Logo on it. They should of removed it, and replaced it, like they did on Vuvu. Alternate Names *Pin-Gol (Foot) *Pin-Goal (Tosty) Category:Characters Category:Repaints Category:Foot Category:Tosty Category:Team Ibericos Category:Team Woofens Category:Team Tangus Category:Team Britkicks Category:Team Gaucos Category:Team Brazus Category:Team Zurros Category:Team Netherlands Category:Team Tikos Category:Team Lebles Category:Team Latinus Category:Genios Category:8 Category:18 Category:19 Category:28 Category:38 Category:48 Category:58 Category:68 Category:78 Category:88 Category:Footballs